Signalized and unsignalized intersections and cross-walks for pedestrians present some of the most dangerous areas where accidents may occur, such as an automobile hitting a pedestrian. Additionally, pedestrians are also distracted by cell phones, tablet computers, billboards, other pedestrians, and the like, which may limit the ability of the pedestrian to be fully aware of any dangers resulting from vehicles that may be driving unsafely.
Currently, there are many types of systems in place, which are part of a vehicle, to make a driver of the vehicle aware of potential dangers with regard to collisions with pedestrians, other vehicles, and other objects along the side of a road. Some crosswalks also have systems in place which provide blinking lights to alert drivers of approaching vehicles that at least one vulnerable road user is crossing the crosswalk. However, these systems do not alert the driver of where within the crosswalk the pedestrian is located, and do not provide the vulnerable road user with any notification that a vehicle is approaching the crosswalk.
As such, it is desirable to present a warning system, which may be part of the infrastructure of an urban environment, to alert various vulnerable road users of approaching vehicles or cyclists, as well as provide an indication to the driver of a vehicle of the location of a vulnerable road user within a crosswalk. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.